Our One True King
by bellacatbee
Summary: Sif has always idolized Thor, her future King, but for Loki she feels nothing but contempt. Hoping Thor will realize his brother is untrustworthy seems pointless until one evening when Loki oversteps the boundaries of Asgardian society. Thor/Loki


The banquet was as fitting a celebration as it would have been possible to imagine. The tables groaned under the weight of whole roast boar, spit-fired deer and birds caught on the wing. There were tankards filled with ale and all manner of breads and other foods which lay mostly untouched when there was meat still uneaten. Mead was poured to, liberally in to chalices, and there was music and carousing. The celebration of their victory was a glorious one and would have been perfect in Sif's mind were it not for one problem.

Loki.

The silver-tongued youth was always a problem as far as Sif was concerned. He seemed to drain the fun from the air around him, sitting there sallow and cold while all around him others enjoyed themselves. He should have been ashamed to even be seen at the feast. What had he done that should allow him to sit at the table with the warriors, by Thor's right hand-side and partake in their celebration? He had used his magic but magic was a weak skill, a woman's skill. Sif, who had risen above the restrictions of her sex and the limitations of it found it sickening that Loki should be rewarded for lowering himself. He fought with trickery and deception. He was not fit to sit with them and yet he did. If it were not for Thor's kindness in looking past his brother's short-comings then Loki would not be allowed with them. Sif felt no kinship with him and she knew that the others close to Thor felt no great respect for his little brother. They accepted him simply because Thor asked them to but one day, eventually, Sif thought Thor would grow to see how very untrustworthy Loki was.

Even now he was hurting Thor unthinkingly. It was obvious the poems and songs composed for the evening were of no enjoyment to Loki and he had been forbidden to use his magic here to amuse himself so he amused himself in another way. Sif had seen serving maids flirt with more decorum than Loki had. True, he had no bosom to push up fetchingly as he preened but everything else he possessed and used to his advantage. Eyes half-lidded as he talked, cheeks flushed pleasingly, the hint of colour on his otherwise pale complexion stunning in its unexpectedness, his lips forming soft, private words as he leant across to whisper to the warrior seated to his left, hand brushing over the man's arm.

"Shameless." Sif snorted. She lifted her tankard to her lips and drained the last dregs of it. Loki had a chalice of mead she noted as the man's soft white hands curled around its gold stem. He looked so slight, so pretty sat there in his green robes that only served to highlight his cold, haughty face and dark, ravens-black hair. Amid the room of their finest warriors he seemed delicate; a flower in the middle of thorns and Sif felt he had planned it. She would put nothing past Loki.

Thor looked up from his plate as she spoke, following her gaze and for a moment Sif wished she had not voiced her opinion. She knew how much Thor loved his brother, how much it would hurt him to see Loki throw himself at someone like a common whore and how much worse to know that Loki would throw himself at a man. There were already whispers about him, already jokes at his expense but now it seemed Loki was determined to prove how very much like a woman he was by allowing a man into his bed.

"He is only doing it to cause trouble." She said placating, laying a comforting hand on Thor's shoulder. "You know how he is." Better for Thor just to think this was one of Loki's pranks, one of his tricks that was cruel and thoughtless than for Thor to know the truth about his brother. There was only so long they could hide it from him if Loki continued to flaunt himself like this but Sif would try.

Thor's face clouded and he pushed her hand away. "He cannot do this." He said, rising from the table. There was a collective lull, the music dying off and the sound of chatter stopping as Thor moved, the party expecting something – a speech, maybe? – but not Thor dragging his brother up bodily by the shoulders, hauling him away from the table and away from the man he had pressed himself against.

"You have had too much to drink. You are embarrassing yourself." He growled and Loki turned in his arms, his laughter bitter.

"I think you are the one who is embarrassing us, brother dearest." He mocked and Sif felt her heart harden towards him even more. Not only would he flirt here, in front of everyone, make it as obvious as a cat in heat that he wanted to be mounted but he would then shame Thor when his brother tried to reprimand him. Thor's face grew stony and he stormed from the room, Loki in tow, still laughing. The emptiness of the room was swallowed up in their wake with the chatter of voices. Sif held out her tankard for it to be filled again and tried not to listen to the whispers to either side of her. Loki had made his scene, just as he wanted, but he would find that his disgracing himself would not be forgotten.

No one would want to fight with a magic user who'd spread his legs for men. He was as unnatural as he had always seemed and maybe Thor was finally beginning to understand that.

Even so Sif found herself mulling over her plate. It would do no good if Thor took his temper out on his brother. He was a vicious warrior. Odin would not be able to look past what Thor might do even if it was only what Loki deserved. She pushed her chair back, muttering to Fandral as she did. "I will ensure that Thor does not do anything that requires penance."

If Fandral heard her he didn't say anything, already too far into his cups.

There were only so many placed that Thor could have taken his erstwhile brother and Sif did not waste time checking anything but the most obvious. Thor was a simple man. He was direct. It was a reason she could warm to him. He did not play games and he was not interested in power-play. If he believed her to be a fearsome warrior then she knew it was the truth he spoke. One day he would be their King and she would willingly serve under him. The throne room was the most obvious room, the closest private space that he could have taken Loki and as she moved towards the large, splendid carved doors Sif could see they were still slightly ajar.

She paused for a moment, listening and thought her fears were confirmed right. There was a whimper of pain from inside the room, followed by a cry and she crept closer to the door, aligning herself with the slit of light pouring through it so she could see in. She would interrupt them but not before Loki was fittingly punished.

For a moment she did not know what she was seeing but then it became clear to her. Thor was seated on the throne, his father's throne that would one day rightfully be his own and Loki was thrown over his lap, that green robe she had so admired him in before bunched up around his hips, his lower-half bared to the elements. Even as she watched Thor bought his hand down, slapping colour into Loki's pale backside and again the youth cried out, squirming to get away from the firm hand tanning his flesh pink and flushed.

Sif covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. It was so fitting to see righteous, haughty Loki reduced like this, scolded like a child and she took pleasure in three more slaps that had Loki gasping and clutching at throne arm, pressing himself down into his brother's lap to escape his punishment.

"Do you like to torment me, Loki?" Thor's voice was strangely soft and Sif pressed herself close to the door, eager to hear all he had to say. "Do you do this to hurt me? You belittle yourself, brother."

"And you!" Loki shot back, lifting his head and even from her vantage point Sif could see that his face was red and his lashes dotted with tears. "You think that drawing attention to it is not belittling me?"

"You wanted attention! My attention. Admit it, Loki. You would not have thrown yourself at that man for any other reason. He is below you. Everyone is below you but me." Thor's hand struck again, the blow seeming to echo through the whole of Loki's thin body and Sif clutched at the door.

"Only you are allowed to touch me now?" Came Loki's retort. "I have told you, Thor. I am not yours. I will do as I wish and if I wish to take a lover then I will."

Sif frowned. Their conversation, their mannerisms had moved from what she had expected. If Loki truly were a woman and not Thor's brother then she would have begun to suspect that Thor was not angry but jealous. Loki pushed himself up from his prone form, straddling Thor's lap, his body still exposed and he pressed against his brother's chest, looking small cradled in Thor's arms.

"You cannot tell me what to do." He said again although his voice seemed to waver as if he did not want that to be the case.

"You are mine." Thor said softly, pressing his face into Loki's hair, inhaling and Sif vaulted back from the door as if she had been burned. She did not need to see more to know that her suspicions had been proved correct. Loki and Thor…

Loki must have bewitched him. That was the only reasonable explanation. He had made Thor drink something or he had bathed himself in something which inflamed his brother's mind. Had Thor not just smelt his hair? There was something there, some sort of alchemy that Loki had used or it was a charm of some sort. He and his perversions had overcome his brother's clear, untroubled mind. Thor was a fighter but he could not withstand those sorts of tricks. Loki would have to be stopped, she would stop him. She would find a way to break that power he held over Thor and free him from his enchantment. She would tell Odin. She would have Loki banished.

There was another cry from the room and Sif forced herself to the door again. There might be some clue as to how Loki had been able to enchant his brother in his words or his actions. If she could free him sooner then that was what she must do. She saw then what had caused that noise. Thor had undone his breeches and drawn out his cock. Sif was not shocked at seeing it. She was a warrior. She had long grown used to the sight of men naked and some of the primitive regions they had travelled to did not even try to cover themselves. The sight of it did not surprise her but the size of it did. Thor was the most glorious example of a man but she had never paused to consider how he would be undressed. He was her leader. She did not think of him like that but now she could not look away.

Loki strained above him, knelt up over him, completely divested of his robes now, naked and pale as moonlight. He was as slight as she had always pictured him, very much the runt of the litter with Thor there in all his glory to compare to. As she watched, eyes widening, he reached for Thor's cock, pressing the head of it between his cheeks, head bowing forward against Thor's shoulder as he concentrated and slowly he moved back until Thor's cock was seated completely inside of him. Sif could see how wide it stretched him, could imagine the pain and burn as Loki was forced open and she bit her lip.

"You are beautiful." Thor said, his hands caressing Loki's back as he urged his brother to move, drawing Loki up slowly and then back down. "And you are mine. You must never let another man have this from you, Loki."

"Yes," Loki gasped, his voice as broken as Sif had ever heard him and as she watched Thor guided him, moving Loki over him as Loki shuddered and surrendered himself fully to his brother. And as she watched she began to understand what she was seeing. Not Loki who had bewitched Thor, but Thor who had captured Loki. Now he would not give up his prize.

"I will never." Loki promised, the words forced from him as he bucked back on the swollen cock moving inside him. "I am yours, Thor. I am yours."

"My beloved." Thor agreed, peppering kisses over his brother's upturned face and he slapped his backside again, Loki mewling now and moving in a way that left no fear in Sif's mind that anything Thor did to him hurt him. She had not lied before when she had thought Loki like a cat in heat, waiting to be mounted but she had not expected it would be Thor who wished to mate him. His own brother even.

She stole away from the door, easing it gently closed first for fear someone else would come along and discover what the two inside were doing. They had been careless and she realised now she thought of it not for the first time. How often had she come across them and Loki had been rumpled, his hair a mess and his robes askew? She had always accepted Thor's statements that he had been teaching his brother to fight but now she could see the kiss bitten lips, the marks on Loki's skin that came from something else than hand to hand combat.

She paused, wondering what she could do, who she could tell. What they were doing, what Thor was doing to him was wrong, wasn't it? But who would believe it of their glorious Thor that not only would he willingly take his brother to bed but that he was in love with him also? It was no drunken mistake, no one time accident she had seen but something that had been carrying on under their noses now for years. She could see it clearly but if she told who would understand it? They would jump to the conclusion she had jumped to – that Loki was the cause of it. And the pain it would cause Thor if it came into the open. Whatever his failings and his faults he was still her leader and Sif would not find reason to tear his beloved brother from him. It must remain the secret it already was then, she decided, taking her seat back next to Fandral who had some busty serving girl in his arms, kissing her sloppily. Sif turned away, reaching for her tankard and tried to drown out everything but what she had seen.

The sunshine the next morning did not dispel her of her worries. She might have chosen to keep her own council on the subject but there were those who would not. She did not know how to breech the subject with Thor but with Loki she felt no such impropriety. She found him in the library, wincing when he moved and she would have thought he would have rid himself of that if it displeased him so much but perhaps he preferred having lasting reminders of Thor's lust for him.

"You should learn to shut doors." She told him simply, watching his green eyes widen in surprise and fear, then narrow in suspicion.

"Is this the part where you tell me you know everything?" He asked her calmly but Sif had known him long enough that she could practically see his panic dancing behind his eyes as he thought up the pretty speech he was about to spin her. "That you'll tell everyone? That I'm a monster who would seduce his own brother? Spare me. Everything you have thought I have already thought and I am certain I was much more colourful then you could be. Call me a whore, tell my father. You will only hurt Thor. I have done nothing to him. I have tried to make him leave me, I have been cold to him, I have entertained other men but he does not care. He loves me and nothing you or I can do will stop that."

"You're more resigned then I thought you'd be." Sif said.

Loki smiled at her. "I have had some time to think about this. Lying seems pointless. I know whatever lies I spin Thor will contradict them. He has the heart but not the brain for this."

"Yes." Sif agreed. "He does not seem to know what is good for him. I know that you do, however. I have no plans to say anything. He is my leader and my friend. I do not want to see him hurt. Others are not so kind, Loki."

She reached out, peeling back the loose collar of his green robe, revealing the bite on his neck and when she touched it Loki winced again. "Hide it, fool. Don't let yourself get caught up in Thor's dramatics. He has had everything handed to him on a silver platter. He has never had to fight like you or I have. You are smart, Loki. You must be smart enough for the both of you."

The mark disappeared under her fingers and Sif stepped back, nodding to the other. "I'm glad to see we have an understanding." She said and Loki looked at her coldly.

"The only understanding we have is that neither of us want to see Thor hurt. Because you know my secret does not make us friends." He said and Sif smiled.

"I would not wish it any other way." She said, turning on her heel and walking out, leaving Loki alone with his books.


End file.
